


As the Light Wanes over the Battlefield

by estriel



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, World Figure Skating Championships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2020-01-13 06:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18463475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estriel/pseuds/estriel
Summary: After the short program in Saitama 2019, Yuzu ponders his mistake.





	As the Light Wanes over the Battlefield

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was written as part of a (local, foreign-language) drabble challenge. The idea is to write a 100-word drabble for a specific prompt each day during the month of April. 
> 
> Prompt for April 1st, 2019 was, roughly translated: _the tenth hour had struck, the light was still on_.

It's late. Yuzu should be sleeping, but he keeps the lights ablaze as he watches. The video ends and he hits replay. There it is again - the popped quad sal. 

He tells himself it was the ankle, but he knows better. It's the first Worlds without Javi. It felt like entering a battlefield without an ally.

The tears start rolling. 

A knock on the door. A familiar voice. "It's me." 

Yuzuru hesitates, shocked by his sudden yearning. 

In the end, he lets Javi in. 

"Rest, _cariño_ ," Javi murmurs as he kisses away the tears and turns off all the lights.


End file.
